


Safe till found

by SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever



Series: Safe Till Found [1]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever/pseuds/SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever





	Safe till found

The outskirts of Kmarts old home town is where the convoy was at.  
“Wow this place hasn’t changed much since the outbreak.” said Kmart.  
“So this is where you use to live?” Claire exclaimed.  
“Yeah Chicago wasn’t to bad since I lived in the outskirts of it so I was away from the hussle and bussle of the city.” Kmart said as she looks around at the abandoned buildings of what use to be houses, shops and businesses.  
“I wish there was a safe place where we could all stay at and not to worry about the undead.” said Chris.  
“I might be able to help with that if you are willing to move a bit.” said Kmart.  
“Just as long as it gets us to safer location then i'm all for it.” said Claire.  
“Ok just follow me.” said Kmart.  
They all follow her to a building that’s been abandoned and they see the doors closed. Chris and Carlos try to open it when the door is locked.  
“It’s locked how are we supposed to get in now?” Carlos exclaimed.  
“We could see if there is another way in?” said Chris.  
“You’re both wrong.” Kmart said smirking.  
“Oh, and how would you know that?” the guys asked.  
“I own the building and I have a keypad that is hidden so it wouldn’t be in plain sight.” Kmart told everyone. She walks over to where it is and enters a combination and to door slides open.  
Everyone looks around as Kmart walks in so everyone follows her. They walk in and see a big staircase in the middle leading up to the next floor and no doors around it.  
“Follow me.” said Kmart.  
They follow her up the stairs and into a big loft that has a 50 in plasma screen tv with all sorts of game systems, big rug on the floor with lots of chairs on top of it. The kids look around like their in heaven. The adults are shocked to see what’s around them.  
“Wow Kmart I had no idea that you owned this building or anything like it.” Chris said.  
“Hey kids.” said Kmart.  
The kids looked at her with a questioning look on her face.  
“Go have fun and what not.” Kmart told them.  
The kids all rushed around having fun and being able to relax and not worrying about being killed.  
“Adults follow me if you please.” Kmart said.  
They follow her to the next floor and they see a big den with different things from desks to chairs, a tv and more.  
“Wow K thanks for letting us stay here for a while.” Betty said.  
“No prob. Claire and Alice I have something to show you.” Kmart said to them.  
Alice and Claire look at each other and nod their head. Kmart leads them to a room that is heavily armed and locked.  
“What’s in there?” asked Claire.  
Kmart smirked at them and opens the door and they walk in. Inside the room they see all sorts of guns, blades and any type of weapon imaginable to have. Kmart walk over to the swords she has and grabs a belt that looks to hold five swords, four daggers and a clip to hold a chakram and thai holsters for guns and store ammo. They watch her load it will all her favorite weapons that she needed on the belt. Alice and Claire look at each other in shock.  
“You are welcome to take anything you want in here except what’s in this glass case and that includes ammo.” said Kmart.  
“Thanks special K.” said Alice.  
“Thanks K you’re the best.” Claire exclaimed.  
Kmart smiled at that.  
“Its getting late so lets all find a room and sleep.” said Kmart.  
“Uh is there enough rooms for all of us?” asked Claire.  
“Yes there is. I’m sure the kids will want to room together and there is enough rooms for Carlos, Betty, Chris, LJ, and Alice.” said Kmart.  
“What about me?” said Claire.  
“You will be staying with me in my room, and each room has its own shower.” Said Kmart.  
They get back to the others and Kmart told the kids its time for bed and that they can sleep in the room. Kmart goes back to the adults and shows them their rooms that they are going to stay in while they’re there. Kmart motions for Claire to follow her up a hidden staircase that leads to a bigger room then she showed the others.  
“Wow this room is huge!” exclaimed Claire.  
“Thanks. I like it this way.” Kmart said as she went over by the bed and placing her belt that is fully loaded on a special hook that is made for it.  
Kmart goes and lays on the bed and relaxes and watches Claire come and lie down beside her. Claire opens an arm to Kmart silently asking her to lie with her. Kmart smiles and turns toward her while laying her head on Claire’s shoulder. She feels Claire’s arm wrap around her and she smiles.  
“I’m going to take a shower. Care to join?” Kmart said with a smirk.  
Kmart’s Prov  
I walk into the bathroom seeing my big shower that I have missed. I strip down and turn on the water till it was nice and warm but not scalding hot. I step in and feel my muscles start to relax after a long time. I start to daydream and all of a sudden I feel someones arms around me and I feel someones chest against my back. I realise that its Claire and moan when her hands start to move over my abs up to my chest.  
“I see you decided to join me finally after all huh.” I managed to get out.  
“Mhmm I couldn’t stay away from you and seeing you like this.” Claire said as she started kissing my neck.  
I feel her turning me around and feel her press me up against the wall with her kissing my lips while her hands start to roam over my chest. I feel her cupping my breasts and she rubs her thumbs over my hard nipples. I goan at the feel and feel warmth flow through me that wasn’t from the shower.  
I managed to flip us so that Claire is against the wall while I’m in front of her. I move my hands to cup her breasts and start to message them. I take her right nipple in my mouth and suck on it while I pay attention to her other one.  
“Kmart” I hear her moan my name.  
I smile into the kiss. I move back so we can breath.  
“Wow!” I heard Claire say.  
I smile at her and I sit against the wall while i’m still in the water. I watch Claire come to me and straddled my hips as she moves her hands from my chest heading south till she reaches what we both want.  
I moan when I feel her fingers run up and down my slit but never entering.  
“Please Claire don’t tease me.” I begged her.  
“Someone is impatient.” I hear her say softly.  
I groan when I feel three of her fingers rubbing my opening the she shoves them in. I feel my hips jerked forward and I moan loudly. I feel her take my nipple into her mouth as she moves in and out setting a rhythm to follow. I managed to move my hand to her nipple while my other hand moves between her legs. I rub and pinch her nipple to distract her when i shove my two fingers into her wet opening. I hear her moan louder than before when I found her special spot. I feel her do the same to me and we both start to move in sync starting to build up till we both loudly shout our names.  
“CLAIRE!!!” I shout as I heard her say my name the same time.  
“KMART!!!” she said.  
Soon as we come down we hear someone come in and say  
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!” I heard Chris say.  
“Get out of here you idiot and wait outside the room so we all can talk. Got it?” said Claire  
“I better get a good explanation from you both.” Chris said while leaving.  
Claire looks at me and said “I think we better get out and get dressed so we can talk to him.”  
“I think you’re right.” I said while I nodded my head.  
We both get out and get dressed. I’m sitting on the bed while I watch my love go open the door so her brother can come in so we can talk. I watch them walk in as Claire comes and sits beside me with her arm around my shoulders while Chris is standing in front of us with a red face.  
“Now will one of you two tell me why I just saw my little sister having her way with my other little sister?” Chris asked  
Claire and I looked at each other seeing who wants to answer him. I see her nod to me.  
“Chris, Claire and I have been like this since we first met. We clicked and she treated me differently than the others in the convoy. Eventually we told each other of our feelings so one thing led to another to get here. I hope you’re not mad at us.” I explained.  
Claire looks at me with so much love I blush and look down.  
“I just wished that you two told be instead of hiding it from me, but I support you and love you both.” we heard Chris say.  
“Thank you so much bro I don’t know what I would have done without you.” I heard Claire say.  
“I know Claire. Now we were wondering where we’re going now while we’re here for a bit. I know Betty said that were running low on medical supplies and stuff.” Chris said.  
“Ok we’ll talk in the morning when everyone isn’t tiered. Night bro.” Claire said.  
“Night Chris, and thanks.” I said.  
“Night you both and you’re both welcome.” Chris said with a smile on his face.  
He leaves as we both climb into bed and sigh at the long day we had.  
“Well that went better than I expected even though he walked in on us in the shower, but oh well it could have been a lot worse.” I said.  
“Oh I know it could have been a lot worse. Lets go to sleep its getting late. Night love.” Claire said.  
“Night babe I’ll see you in the morning.” I said sleepily as I lay my head on her shoulder and her arm wraps around me as we both drift off into sleep


End file.
